User blog:Tigerdev21B23/Five Nights With 39 Horror/Creepy
'''Bold text hello there let me tell you something what happened to 39 The Bunny. they says that "You have been called out by a teal animatronic bunny with glasses, his name is 39. He has a strange personality, something you wouldn't see in your average animatronic, he's foul, he's roudy, he's stupid, and he's coming for you!" " 1. 39 Bunny very sexy can happened same other Robotics there have 1. Toy Chica 2. Bonnie FNAF 1 3. Funtime Chica 4. other Different like that. DON'T KNOW WHY. 39 Bunny wanted see you. that's all. someone who did told that Robotics?.. was Marionette did told all them Robotics wanted go kills you people, kids and Guard. "Survive his random movements, and his little pal that will surely end you if you are not quick enough, boop his nose to keep him away! (For whatever reason he does not like it.)" 2. 39 Bunny not liked Boop or Bonk nose. ive seems 39 Bunny hated when you people touching him 39 Bunny's nose. "guard Sam Clydeson's son. He then challenged him to come down to Fazbear Advert Studio." 39 Bunny knows he not liked Sam Guard. Sam Clydeson. why'd you trying Blamed all robotics against??? 39 Bunny did not try get with you something.. mean ( you thinks Robot did gets with your kids all five) (Robot did killed kids Five dead) you have no ideas. same Foxy did not killed kid dead. (Freddy, Fredbear, Golden Freddy, SpringBonnie) all 4 did not killed kids. I wished pls people would can you stop Blamed all Robotics. (no more.) this says " In the version 1.0 it was revealed that 39 was vowing revenge for plushie as plushie was presumably kidnapped by the newer model of 39 As 39 was going to save plushie and destroy the newer 39." why did you trying Blamed Plush 39 Bunny?? I told you that.. named William Afton (purple guy) Hey, Mr. 39 Bunny,.. William Afton's son named Michael Afton (Mike Schmidt). I was I … I reading there Story talk about 39 The Bunny "game "Five Nights With 39" knew it. 39 Bunny went in game Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Horror some Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Horror "animatronic: Accurate39. Now a Scarred39"? I wished you can fix him Robot 39 Bunny need new one Robot. I hope he's ok. pls don't throw this robot. and robotics. i'll not throw with this Robot and robotics. why Because Marionette gave all robotics alive then turned evil with eyes Black.. mean (someone told all Robotics go haunting how can kills people, kids, guard some Robotics too.) 39 Bunny wanted see you people, kids, guard.. and …. 39 Bunny needed new Friends. NO, THIS NOT JOKE. IT'S REALLY REAL. (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8) and (FNW39) i'll fix with him 39 Bunny new Robot. or other Robotics (FNAF) I can make new Robotics and I can fix with 39 Bunny? maybe wait later not now wait later. When? don't know i'm not sure next years (2020 or 20??). I cannot tell you that.. (but you can't talk with me Bonnie or you 39 Bunny.. really Really Real he's Robot named Bonnie and 39 Bunny) I hope you're not Really Real Robot 39 Bunny OR you'er Really Real Robot 39 Bunny. SEE YOU LATER BYE 39 Bunny ''' Category:Blog posts